rp_legendafandomcom_cs-20200215-history
User blog:Eynor/Srdce z ledu 7
'Cloudwing' Probudil ji lehounký dotek na rameni, zavrtěla se a zahrabala hlouběji pod pokrývku, ale to šimrání nepřestalo. Vrátilo se a znovu polechtalo citlivou kůži na jejím krku a nakonec pošimralo špičku jejího ouška. Cosi nedívčího a ne-elfího zavrčela a zmizela pod polštářem. Probral ji až tlumený smích mužského hlasu, který rozhodně v jejím pokoji v Citadele neměl co dělat. "Trpasličtina, Isiel Snowdawn? Vidím, že bych tě neměl nechávat bez dozoru." Vyhlédla jedním okem zpod polštáře a spatřila Theraldise, jak kolenem klečí na kraji její postele, na sobě ještě karmínový šat z ceremonie, stejný jako měl i zbytek princova doprovodu. Vyděšeně se překulila. S něžně provokativním úsměvem jí přejížděl po odhalené pleti pírkem modré barvy. "Sinu a'manore," zašeptal, naklonil hlavu na stranu, očima hltal její nahotu a ona se přistihla, že se na něj pitomě usmívá zpět. Přidržela si pokrývku jednou rukou u těla a posadila se, zlaté vlasy se jí rozlily v kaskádách po ramenou a zádech. Co nejrychleji se pokusila zakrýt. "Nebyl jsem pryč tak dlouho, abych zapomněl, jak jsi krásná. Nemáš se zač stydět," komentoval její plaché gesto a studem zarudou tvář, pak se naklonil blíž a ochutnal její rty. "Ale řekněme, že kdyby měla ještě někdy být nějaká příští válka... rád bych se před ní pojistil, abys ji opět netrávila na druhém konci světa beze mne," položil jí ruku na tvář a ona rozšířila oči. "Takže: staneš se mnou ženou v Dalaranu, Quel'Thalas nebo kdekoli jinde, kde si to budeš přát, ale také co nejdřív, Isiel Snowdawn? Je mi jedno, jestli to bude podle rituálu lidí, trpaslíků, housenek, nebo co to tu v Kirin Tor uctíváte." Dál na něj zírala široce rozevřenýma očima. "Budeš moje?" zopakoval s něžným a paličatým úsměvem. Modré pírko pohladilo její rty a ona se zachvěla. "Odpověď přeci znáš, Theraldisi." "Dobrá, pak tedy... tady a teď?" rozhlédl se. Proti své vůli se dala do smíchu. Zarazil se v hrané dotčenosti, že ihned nesouhlasila, ale pak ji pevně objal a skryl na chvilku tvář v té bledě zlaté záplavě jejích vlasů a nadechl se jejich vůně. "No dobrá, myslím, že by bylo neslušné budit úředníky nebo arcimága ve dvě ráno. A co teprve housenky," narovnal se a zblízka se jí díval do tváře, pak jí pírkem pohladil klíční kost a ona se zachvěla a opět se zahalila pokrývkou až ke krku. Zklamaně našpulil rty. Přimhouřila oči a zkusila pírko chytit jednou rukou, ale včas ucuknul. "Mám jednu otázku, než pokročíme ve tvém plánu. O jaké tvé legendární sbírce to Sathera mluvila? Chtěla jsem se optat Aethase, ale-" Theraldis celý strnul a nakrčil čelo, pak jeho tvář jen velmi nepatrně změnila odstín. "Veškeré informace o existenci nějaké legendární sbírky jsou empiricky nepodloženými domněnkami a sprostými pomluvami a dohady, má paní, nic víc," pronesl melodickým a vyrovnaným hlasem. "No, teď mne to teprve začalo zajímat. Co to tajíš?" odstrčila prstem pírko od své šíje a on se rozesmál. "Ale vzhledem k tomu, že jsi zatím nepřijala zásnubní prsten ani dar, je předčasné o čemkoli dalším spekulovat, nebo snad ne? Své snoubence pak samozřejmě ukáži všechny své tajné, temné, společensky nepřijatelné a pohoršující sbírky." thumb|500px "Ty jsi takový mizera," sykla zamilovaně, pak se rozesmála, "a jaký dar máš na mysli?" "Dar, na který dosud nebyl čas. Byl bych velice rád, aby sis ho prohlédla, když tak pečlivě zvažuješ výhody a nevýhody mé nabídky," nečekal na souhlas, zastrčil jí modré pírko za ouško, sebral ji do náruče i s pokrývkou a vykročil na balkónek, který patřil k její komnatě v jedné z desítek obnovených věžiček Dalaranu. Do pokrývky se okamžitě opřel chladný vítr od jezera Lordamere a ona se zachvěla a víc se k němu přitulila. Theraldis tichounce dvakrát pískl a ze tmy proti nim přilétla okřídlená bytost jejíž peří a šupiny zářily nejnádhernějšími odstíny modré... od indiga přes kobalt až po tyrkys. Dračí jestřáb. "Cloudwingu," oslovil ho, zatímco zvíře mávalo křídly tak, že se drželo ve stejné výši jako oni dva hned u zábradlí, vznášelo se téměř na místě... a téměř neslyšně. Pravidelný rytmus jeho křídel tvořil závany, které jim oběma cuchaly a splétaly vlasy dohromady. "Seznam se se svou paní." 'Vael'thas' Theraldis se odvrátil od výhledu do zahrad, kde mladý elf s těmi nejsvětlejšími zlatými vlasy v rodině Snowdawn týral konstrukt určený pro trénink bojovníků na blízko. Jakkoli se to zdálo neuvěřitelné, elf za použití základních ledových kouzel vyhrával i ve chvíli, kdy golem kovovým hlasem prohlásil: "Letální mód aktivován. Vyvarujte se přiblížení ke starcům, dětem a familiárům. Vyhněte se otevřené vodní ploše. Nekuřte a nekonzumujte potraviny a nápoje. Nebezpečí nestabilního výboje. 3... 2..." Zaslechl lehké kroky za sebou a otočil se zpět s rozzářenýma očima. Isiel mu podala misku jahod z Hillsbradu a on se usmál, pak tragicky povzdechl: "Kde je šlehačka?" "Na nočním stolku," odvětila, aniž by změnila svůj vyrovnaný civilní výraz a zadívala se přes jeho rameno, cože ho tak pobavilo. Při pohledu na Vaelovo řádění s golemem uprostřed modrých hledíků zvedla jedno obočí.thumb|left|297px "Zdá se mi to, nebo se na mne Vael'thas snaží udělat dojem?" optal se Theraldis, popadl ji volnou rukou kolem boků a přitáhl ji k sobě, pak se opřel o zábradlí a opět zadíval na mladého elfa tam dole. "To je vysoce pravděpodobné. Na mne ho nezkoušel udělat ani jednou od chvíle, co se poprvé přišel představit. Asi je má legenda pro něj nepřekonatelným strašákem," Isiel sledovala Vaela a v očích jí cosi zářilo. "Dokonce přeprogramoval řečový modul arkánního trenažéru, aby vydával poplašné zprávy mimo stav ohrožení. Rozhodně má dobrý magický potenciál," políbil ji ze strany do vlasů, pak jí mezi rty vložil jednu jahodu, sobě druhou a dál pozoroval mladíka v zahradě. Vael'thas a golem právě roztříštili alabastrové napajedlo pro ptactvo, načež se odkudsi zpod jejich balkónku ozval protivný ženský hlas, spílající mu do bezduchých trollů a obviňující Vaela z faktu, že není schopen si najít přátele, a proto se zahazuje s podřadnými konstrukty. "Hm, Hira dnes opět vstala svou hezčí tváří nahoru?" neudržel se Theraldis komentáře a naklonil se přes zábradlí trochu víc, aby viděl do podloubí rezidence Snowdawnů, do které byli pozváni po tom, co se magistr Theraldis odvážil požádat Isielina otce o její ruku přímo v přednáškové síni a za přítomnosti obou jejích sester. Reakce tehdy byly různé od vražedného pohledu Hiry... po Narasin nadšený potlesk... a cosi, co vypadalo jako malá srdeční příhoda arcimága Araniona Snowdawn. "Ty jsi zadkem mé nejstarší sestry doopravdy posedlý, že?" Isiel si neodpustila jízlivou poznámku, zatímco Theraldis z výšky a na tu dálku zaměřil volnou rukou golema a zamumlal jakousi formuli, při které poskládal štíhlé prsty do jednoho z gest školy očarování. Konstrukt se začal pohybovat značně rychleji a krystaly v jeho horní partii se rudě rozzářily. "Detekce a likvidace chuligánů aktivována. Mód čisté a bezpečné ulice pro každého spuštěn! Zahajuji sekvenci...," zaznělo a vzápětí se konstrukt dal do pronásledování Vael'thase kolem jezírka s modrými lekníny. "Nejsem jejím pozadím posedlý, jen je s ním rozumnější domluva, než s ní samotnou, jak se zdá," pronesl Theraldis pobaveně. Mezitím modrooký mladý elf dole v zahradě utekl kombinací skoku a šplhu na altánek, do kterého se golem okamžitě zapřel vší silou. Vael'thas z houpající se stříšky počastoval magistra gestem, které v Azerothu chápaly všechny národy a rasy stejně. Vystrčeným prostředníčkem. I na tu dálku se mu Theraldis dvorně poklonil, jako by naznačoval, že je kdykoli k dispozici pro měření délky přirození a podobné důležité mužské záležitosti. Pak luskl prsty a golem se deaktivoval. Krátkovlasý elf z altánku zklamaně protáhl obličej a svěsil ramena. "Mluvě o rozumné domluvě," Theraldis vylovil z misky další jahodu, "kdy mne konečně vyslyší i tvá matka a dá nám své požehnání? Čekám zde na audienci déle, než kdysi v Kul Tiras a Gilneasu." Isiel rychle odvrátila oči a zkusila zamaskovat bolest, která jimi na okamžik probleskla. "Připravuje se na účast na Khadgarově expedici do Draenoru. Jak se obávali, Temný Portál se po jeho uzavření opět otevřel - nepřítel jím prochází jen v malých a těžko polapitelných skupinách, jejichž cíl zatím není nikomu znám. Zkusili ukrást některé artefakty a vždy zmizeli, než mohli být zastaveni. Proto se expedice pokusí jejich plány zjistit přímo v jejich domovském světě. Zabránit tak... možné další invazi a válce." Theraldis uznale hvízdnul. "Tvá matka raději odejde na jinou planetu, aby nemusela polknout hrdost a odpustit ti po čtyřiceti letech?! Jsem si jist, že chci být součástí téhle rodiny?" optal se, ale pak si uvědomil její skleslost a přestal žertovat, natočil ji k sobě a vnutil jí mezi rty další jahodu. Vzápětí se k ní sklonil a půlku z ní ukousl a polkl. "Ale no tak, Sněženko, prostě si tě vezmu proti její vůli a stanu se mužem beze cti. Když už trváte na lidských pářících rituálech před svědky místo slavnostního slibu mezi dvěma elfy. Nebo si přeješ počkat na výsledky té expedice? Jde o tu samou misi, kam míří i generál Turalyon a kapitánka Alleria, drsňačka Windrunner?" Pomalu kývla a do očí se jí zase tlačily slzy, které nepřebila ani chuť jahody a jeho polibku. "Pak tedy počkáme do jejího návratu," povzdechl si, dotkl se něžně její tváře a trochu nuceně se pousmál. Pak očima ještě blýskl po Vaelovi a dobře udělal. thumb|left|500pxPři pohledu na blížící se dobře mířenou hroudu bláta, která letěla jejich směrem od jezírka s lekníny, učinil Theraldis jen minimální pohyb nutný pro to, aby ho střela minula přesně o fous, a svým pohybem tak dostal z cesty i Isiel. Hlasité plesknutí za jejich zády je ovšem oba přimělo se ohlédnout, cože to tedy bahno zasáhlo. Hira se patrně vykradla na terasu, aby je tajně poslouchala, jak bylo jejím zvykem. Šmírování skončilo její tváří proměněnou v blátivý koláč, což Theraldise na chvilku přimělo zapomenout na vychování a začít se nahlas smát. "Vael'thasi!!!" zaječela Hira tak, že vyplašila i zbytek okrasného ptactva, který přestál předchozí pád alabastrového napajedla. V záblesku světla se okamžitě teleportovala k Vaelovi. "Pojďme do tvé ložnice, dostal jsem chuť na šlehačku," pošeptal Theraldis tiše Isiel s očima upřenýma na blátivou bánší Hiru a začal pozpátku ustupovat od zábradlí. Vytratili se přesně ve chvíli, kdy v zahradě propukla malá dalaranská válka. 'Pokračovat ve čtení... ' Kategorie:Příspěvky do blogu